This invention relates to esters of alkyl thiomercaptophenols as antioxidants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,163 reveals ring-substituted alkylthiophenolic antioxidants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,857 reveals alkylthio-substituted polynuclear phenolic antioxidants. Canadian Pat. No. 1,293,131 reveals the preparation of ring-substituted mercaptophenols. U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,483 reveals the preparation of phenolic thio esters while U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,831 reveals the use of hydroxy alkylthiophenols as antioxidants.
Those skilled in the art are constantly searching for less volatile and more persistent antioxidant systems for polymers subject to oxidative degradation, however, none of the patents referred to above, or other publications have disclosed or suggested the use of esters of alkyl thiomercaptophenols as antioxidants in oxidizable organic polymers.